There is a continuing effort to increase the operating efficiency of vehicles, and reduce emissions. Internal combustion engine in vehicles generally emit carbon dioxide (CO2) as a by-product of an internal combustion process. Systems that extract CO2 from engine exhaust have been proposed. However, such systems often reduce operating efficiency of the vehicle on which they are installed.